


Run Boy Run!

by TereziMakara



Category: Prince of Stride: Alternative (Anime)
Genre: Community: fan_flashworks, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 01:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10687272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TereziMakara/pseuds/TereziMakara
Summary: He made the guy in the sky make the word "fastest" just for him.





	Run Boy Run!

**Author's Note:**

> Created for the [](http://fan-flashworks.dreamwidth.org/profile)**[fan_flashworks](http://fan-flashworks.dreamwidth.org/)** comm!  
>  Prompt: _rush_.

_Run boy run!_  
_This race is a prophecy_  
_Run boy run!_  
_Break out from society_

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics from _Run Boy Run_ by Woodkid.
> 
> Also on: [tumblr](https://pyropelove413.tumblr.com/post/159814979486/he-made-the-guy-in-the-sky-make-the-word-fastest)


End file.
